ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Speed Buster
How Speed Buster joined the Tourney Speed Buster (スピードバスター) is a fictional character in the 2007 video game No More Heroes. She is a 76-year-old assassin who lives in the abandoned Speed City, and is the oldest ranked member of the United Assassins Association. Ranked third in the UAA, Speed Buster is a misandrist woman who claims men to be unbelievably stubborn and foolish. She has also recently become very hard of hearing, or at least pretends to. She lacks fighting skill of her own, but her powerful energy cannon-the Buster Launcher-more than makes up for her physical frailty. She kills Thunder Ryu in a duel before Travis Touchdown's ranking match against her begins, causing the younger assassin to swear revenge. Unfortunately, his attempts to confirm Speed Buster's identity give her the time she needs to reset her energy cannon, forcing Travis to dodge into the many abandoned houses and alleys of the city to evade her blasts. After running out of hiding places, the young man knocks over a chain of telephone poles, with the last one damaging the Buster Launcher beyond operating capacity. With the old lady's main weapon offline, Travis easily covered the last few feet between him and the third-ranked assassin, slicing the Buster Launcher in half as he did so. Speed Buster knew Thunder Ryu before they fought; despite her initial attitude, she claims to have thought of Thunder Ryu as a good man and believes Travis will develop into one as well. She gives Travis a quick kiss on the cheek before accepting her fate: a swift decapitation by beam katana. A month before the Tourney, Speed Buster caught word on an alien trying to explore Speed City. She took the job to whack Puggsy. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Speed Buster looks through her shopping cart. After the announcer calls her name Forms her Buster Launcher cannon as the camera zooms saying "Fuck you, ya little prick!" Special Moves SPAS-12 (Neutral) Speed Buster pulls out a SPAS-12 shotgun and blasts her opponent. Panzershreck (Side) Speed Buster takes a Panzershreck and fires a rocket at the opponent. Cart Booster (Up) Speed Buster rides her cart up with rocket boosters. Flammenwerfer 35 (Down) Speed Buster pulls out a Flammenwerfer 35 flamethrower and blows flames from it at the opponent. Cluster Mortar (Hyper Smash) Speed Buster takes out a mortar and rains nine shells down on the stage. Mach 13 Elephant Explosion (Final Smash) Speed Buster readies the Buster Launcher and fires a large energy beam at the opponent. Victory Animations #Speed Buster throws a grenade out of her shopping cart and says "Men, always reckless!" #Speed Buster taps a flamethrower in her cart and says "No matter how far you are, you'll never reach me." #Speed Buster assembles the Buster Launcher and says "They'll be mopping you up for months!" On-Screen Appearance Speed Buster takes her cart to her starting point and says "Why should I even bother killing you?" Trivia *Speed Buster's rival is the orange space hopper-like alien named Puggsy, and her second rival is a female no-nonsense Special Forces Agent named Zenia Valov. *Speed Buster shares her Japanese voice actress with Casey, Gomess, Burn, Captain Phasma and Orange Proton. *Speed Buster shares her French voice actress with Bonnie Anderson. *Speed Buster shares her Arabic voice actress with Gum, Ms. Natalie, Illumise and Strider Jena. *Speed Buster shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Kathy, Taylor, Ms. Margeaux, Danielle the Eagle, Wendy, Grace Thomas and Holly Hobbie. Category:No More Heroes characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters